


Time Marches On

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Home, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Timmy have passed their first year of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write something quick that kind of shows where the two of them are at in the first year of their marriage, you know after the show ended and all. I'd like to think in an effort to show Timmy how trustworthy he can be or how great a spouse he can be that Russell decides to double down at the company and work extra hard. Maybe he starts doing favors for people and being extra nice to their friends. 
> 
> Also just to throw this in there but how cute is it that Shae Bingham's birthday is the same day as Russell and Timmy's and Adam and Jennifer's Wedding Anniversaries?

Russell sank down into the couch allowing the couch to take him. He was so inexplicably tired. If only he could get a few moments of sleep he would be so grateful.

“Russell.” the voice floated over to him, his eyes shut as he tried to join sleep's gentle embrace. 

He sighed and cracked one eye open. “Yes dear?”

Timmy was standing a few feet from him and he had that look on his face he always got whenever he was trying to decide between arguing with the man or just simply doing whatever it was that needed done for him. He took a deep breath. “We have to go.”

Oh... right. Birthday parties. Social engagements. Wonderful.

The blonde man reluctantly stood from his crumpled spot on the leather sofa and moved closer towards the door where his husband stood. “And... there's absolutely no way of getting out of this one little party?”

The taller man gave him a look and then pinched the space at the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses shutting his eyes for just a moment. When he looked up again Russell was standing much closer and had gently placed his hands on his arms. He smiled up at him in that guilty way he does and Timmy felt his frustration melt away all at once.

He smiled warmly at the man. “It is Audrey and Jeff's daughter's 1st birthday party. Their only daughter. We are their friends. It is nice to do nice things for friends.” he gently reminded the older man.

Russell nodded rolling his eyes. “Of course, I know, I know. I've just been so swamped with work. Did you know when you run a company they actually expect you to show up for meetings and get projects completed? It's insanity!”

“You know, I had heard that actually. Funny thing.” Timmy grinned as he reached over and straightened the shorter man's tie. “I'm just happy you have begun to take your responsibilities seriously.”

“Hey, I always take my responsibilities seriously. You just never believed in me before.”  
He held up his hands in protest. “That is not true. I have always believed in you and just insisted to others that you were a selfish, lazy, jackass. That's all.”

Russell grinned. “Oh, you. Everything you say in that cheesy british accent is so cute.”

Timmy moved towards their front door trying to goad the man out. “Once again, not british.”

“Once again, so cute.” he laughed as he followed the love of his life out.


End file.
